


More Chats (Pt.3)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: Maggie is the glue that holds them all together





	More Chats (Pt.3)

[detective dimples]: i thought all danvers were bottoms

[good one]: they are

[bi spy]: not i, said the one who lived and was beautiful

[detective dimples]: and is there any reason as to why i found your sister on top of mine without a shirt

[little grey]: jhadasdWHAT

[detective dimples]: im mostly upset that by the looks of it shes not a top like me

[detective dimples]: ugh i raised a loser

[little grey]: so youre more caught uo in the fact you sister is a bottom and not the fact that our sisters are dating

[detective dimples]: well because the relationship isnt a surprise to me

[detective dimples]: especially when trini thinks im asleep and i can hear her ranting about how shes 'so fucking hot' and how 'she looks so good in pink,,, fuck im gay'

[little grey]: that couldve been about anybody

[detective dimples]: well who else would it have been other than you pink clad baby sister

[bi spy]: she has a point

[good one]: i also saaw it coming mostly because kim ran into my office and screamed 'how do you get a cute broody girl to like you'

[good one]: and then went into an entire long speech about how her cheeks are cute and her hair or whatever i zoned out

[bi spy]: why didnt you tell me

[good one]: why didnt you tell me you had feelings for me instead of waiting four years

[detective dimples]: truuuu

[bi spy]: idfdfsdfhjf

[bi spy]: rude

* * *

[sunnyD]: i hate you and i dont know what i was expecting

[sunnyD]: i told you i heard the door open but no its just my mind playing tricks on me right kim?

[pinkie]: dont be mean to me i DO NOT deserve this treatmeant

[sunnyD]: well at least they found out i thought itd take longer

[little grey]: how long have you been together

[pinkie]: like six months

[bi spy]: wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

[good one]: lmao

[little grey]: what the hell

[sunnyD]: ????????????

[little grey]: how did i not realize sooner wtf i hate my fucking LIFE

* * *

[pinkie]: death reblog if you agree

[sunnyD]: reblogs on all five of my accounts

[detective dimples]: alex isnt allowed to reblog

[little grey]: :(((((((((((((((((((

[bi spy]: lena isnt allowed to reblog either

[good one]: what the fuck why not

[detective dimples]: everyone: *protects their SO*

                               kim and trini: "death!!!!"

[pinkie]: maybe its cause death lasts longer than life and if we die together its forever

[detective dimples]: ,,ok edgelord

[little grey]: i think its cute

[detective dimples]: ok edgelord pt. 2

[bi spy]: i think its cute as well

[good one]: me too

[detective dimples]: ~edgelords~

[detective dimples]: PFFT TRINI IS CRYING AND SINGING FOR FOREVER NOW HSFJSDFHSHBBLAGS

[pinkie]: im surprised you recognize the musical

[detective dimples]: i blame alex

[pinkie]: well then you blame me too and ive got an issue with that

[pinkie]: i got everyone into musicals wow

[good one]: not me

[pinkie]: im going to be in your house with four bootlegs in five mins :*

[bi spy]: uh oh

[detective dimples]: run

[good one]: shit

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
